It is well known in the art to provide wall racks of various designs for use in supporting necklaces and other forms of jewelry as well as wearing apparel such as neck ties, scarves and the like.
Various forms of such wall racks are disclosed for example in design patents as follows:
______________________________________ 52,485 168,850 236,567 59,456 168,927 243,055 96,745 174,257 247,761 121,045 197,014 249,751 127,295 213,115 257,807 135,750 216,708 259,311 136,900 221,236 259,314 168,529 232,676 ______________________________________
All of these designs are concerned with ornamental design or appearance rather than utility and it is understood in using these conventional jewelry racks difficulty may be experienced due to chain portions becoming tangled with one another and troublesome knotting may occur.
In the invention device an arrangement of parts is provided by which jewelry chains may be vertically suspended in suitably separated relationship so that knotting may be avoided.